Destiny
by alishea
Summary: On a holiday together, Tori is handed a baby by a mysterious woman who knows things about her, when they go to the hotel the baby and Tori get taken by men - will Jade, Cat and Beck be able to find them?
1. Chapter 1

Cat Valentine flicked her finger across the screen of her PearPhone and saw that it was now 11:23, Jade was 8 minutes late... Cat had to admit, she didn't really expect Jade to be early or anything but it sure would be nice if once in a while she turned up at her house on time.

The front door of Cat's cosy bungalow that she shared with her brother, mom and dad was knocked upon, shortly followed by the ringing of their doorbell which chimed an echoing tune through the house.

She jumped up and hopped over to it in her fluffy, red, cat slippers and opened up the door. "Yey!" She cried happily at the sight of her best friend.

"Don't do that." Jade retaliated and sat down on the couch, she pulled out her black PearPhone which had a case on, decorated with scissors, and without looking from the screen, spoke to Cat who was nervously standing on the spot with her fingers tangled in her hair. "Um... Jade... Did you-"

"Did _you_ finish packing up your things?" The goth replied, Cat jumped over and onto the couch, not having answered Jade's question. "Did you bring your suitcase? Its just my brother said that he'd be here to pick us up at 11:30... its 11:25..." Jade's eyes diverted from the screen to the perky red-head's nervous face.

"My bags are all in my car, ill get them when your brother comes." Jade sighed at Cat, "Cat, where are your bags?"

Cat gasped and ran upstairs, she clearly had not packed up herself. A key turned in the front door and in came Frankie, along with a gust of wind and several leaves. "Hi Jade, lucky we'll be in Hawaii while Hollywood have this awful weather!" He laughed, Jade didn't. "Your sister hasn't packed yet so she's upstairs, ill go sit in the car." She took Frankie's keys from his hand and pressed the button; the car unlocked and she lifted out the bags from her already unlocked car and transferred them into the larger one, decorated with different trinkets from all the holidays Frankie Valentine had been on.

On the way, several songs played on the radio that the girls and Cat's brother knew, so they sang along. What seemed like millions of years later, they arrived at the hotel, Cat skipped out of the car and lugged her pink spotty suitcase out from the trunk, as did Jade but with a bigger, black one. Cat's brother followed them inside and checked in at the main desk.

"Cat, where are the others?" Jade asked, she was trying to restrain her frustration. Cat smiled and laughed at herself before she'd even spoke, "Well Andre missed his flight so he'll be here tomorrow instead, oh, Robbie's travelling with him too," Jade sighed and put her hands to her face, Cat perked up as her text message was received, "But Jade! Tori and Beck texted me a few minutes ago, they're on the beach! They even saw dolphins!" She squealed and joined her brother at the desk, she took a lollipop from the stand meant for children and sucked on it while Jade approached and spoke to her.

"Tori and Beck are at the beach? Together?!" She exploded, seeing as Tori wasn't liked by the goth and Beck was her boyfriend, not even that but she knew every one preferred 'Bori' to 'Bade'.

Jade grabbed her purse from the sofa in the corner and pulled Cat by the hand out of the glass, automatic, main doors. They were going to the beach, in hope of seeing Tori and Beck kissing and holding hands so that Jade could drown Tori in the salty sea with a reasonable excuse.

Once they got to the beach, much to Jade's disappointment, she saw Tori was there, but not smooching Beck. They were actually... laughing, and that to Jade is 1000x worse. It showed they were enjoying their time despite being away from Jade, maybe she was just paranoid... or not.

Cat skipped over to the pair and hugged them enthusiastically, "Hi you guys!" Beck laughed and pulled out a fuzzy green giraffe from his backpack, he handed it to Cat and she gasped. "Oh my! I love her so much! Thank you Beck!" She squeezed him for a second time just as Jade appeared in view, walking towards them down the sandy hill. Beck opened his arms, releasing Cat and looked up to his girlfriend with a sparkle in his eye, she was in a low cut, flowery black dress with beautiful sandals that matched.

Tori went off closer to the sea with Cat while Jade and Beck talked by themselves on two deck chairs.

"Um Cat, maybe you should put your bikini on first before you go in the sea?" Tori asked her bubbly friend as she began to run into the sea fully clothed, she stopped and laughed to herself then took her bag from Tori's outstretched hands and went to the small changing booths behind the deck chairs.

The brunette rested her head back and felt the heat from the sun tanning her already tanned face, she got her sunglasses from the sand beneath her and still with her eyes closed put them on, instantly her face felt a tiny bit cooler. She lay there for about 5 minutes, until she was shook violently by someone, she fluttered open her eyes and saw a woman who was crying and carrying a one year old over her shoulder, standing above her. Tori sat up and turned to the woman, lowering her sunglasses as she began to speak. "Are you ok?"

"No, p...please, I need your help! You're Victoria Vega aren't you?"

Tori nodded, slightly confused as only her family and very, very close friends knew her real name was Victoria. Not even Andre or Cat knew she didn't think. Who was this lady?

The woman pulled off her own sunglasses and sighed deeply, "These men are chasing me, they're after my money and the only person stopping me from running is my daughter!" The woman was now speaking in between sobs, all Tori could do was sit and listen as this woman poured her heart out with a sleeping child over her shoulder.

"Please..." The woman lifted the baby from her shoulder, kissed her forehead and handed her to Tori, she then wrapped a beaded bracelet around her wrist and sighed, she said no more, just ran. Tori looked at the sleeping child, how did this woman know her?!


	2. Chapter 2

The woman pulled off her own sunglasses and sighed deeply, Tori could see dark rings around the woman's eyes and old mascara smudges on the roots of her eyelashes, "These men are chasing me, they're after my money and the only person stopping me from running to Australia where my ex-husband lives is my daughter!" The woman was now speaking in between sobs, "I cant put her through all this travelling and contemplating, this is the first time she's slept in weeks!" All Tori could do was sit and listen as this woman poured her heart out with a sleeping child over her shoulder.

"Please..." The woman lifted the baby from her shoulder, kissed her forehead and handed her to Tori, she then wrapped a beaded bracelet around her wrist and sighed, she said no more, just ran. Tori looked at the sleeping child, how did this woman know her?!

Tori got up from her seat and paced around nervously, clutching the baby as if she did know her, she then saw Cat who came from the booth towards her in her bikini and shorts, the red-head noticed the child. "Oh my word, Tori! Who's baby is this?" She cooed over the baby and stroked her curly blonde locks. Tori shuffled the baby into Cats arms and stammered, "I don't know! This lady came over and just gave me her! The weird thing is, she knew my name! She said that some dudes are chasing her over some money she took!" Cat still looked gormless and didn't seem to realise the importance of discovering this woman's identity.

"She's adorable... Aww..." She stroked the baby's head and rocked her. Tori looked into Cat's eyes, "I'm going to get Beck, he might be able to help!" Tori ran down the beach and left Cat cradling the cute baby girl in her arms.

After 5 minutes of searching, Tori spotted Beck and Jade in a smoothie bar in the corner of the beach, she rushed in with many people staring at her as she was the only one in there with only her swimsuit on and no shoes; she went to Beck's table and slammed her hands down on there to get his attention, few people turned around. "Beck I need to talk to you!"

"He doesn't love you and he never will" Jade interrupted, Tori glared at her – Jade smirked.

Tori leant into Beck, Jade clenched her fists, but Tori was only whispering, "Some lady just gave me a baby!" She pulled away then Beck nodded, "Jade come on, we need to find Cat"

Jade suddenly seemed to show feelings, "Cat?! Why? What's happened to her?" Beck put his finger to his lips in a 'shush' motion. He took ten dollars from his short's pocket and left it on their table under Jade's plate then took both the girls hands and ran out the smoothie bar, back to where Cat was.

-IN THE HOTEL-

Cat was sat opposite the child, they were all in the hotel trying to work out the best for the baby and why they had it in the first place. Tori and Beck were serving microwave popcorn and cola while Jade was on Beck's Pearbook trying to get more information on the lady.

"Did you find anything?" Tori asked eagerly, she rolled a ball towards the child and she giggled excitedly; Jade shook her head, "What exactly did she say to you?"

"Well... She knew my real name was Victoria and not Tori for a start"

Everyone turned to Tori, shocked, Jade laughed. "Victoria? What's Trina's real name? Cathy?"

Tori grabbed a glass of cola from the counter and sat down next to Jade with it, "Katrina and Victoria, those are our names, get over it JADELYN!" The goth shot Tori a look and began typing 'Victoria Vega' into the search engine, several websites popped up but none necessary. She sighed and changed her action to occupying the baby. Cat looked to Tori, "Destiny's really super cute." The teenagers looked at Cat questionably.

"Destiny. The baby! It was on her bracelet."

Beck smiled, "Well we've accomplished something."

Tori continued to pace around the hotel, "Look, where is Destiny even going to sleep? We all have one single bed each in here so we cant even share with her!"

Jade turned to the door and peered through the peep hole in it, she whispered, "I can hear footsteps..."

"Well there are other people in the hotel you know Jade" Tori explained

"Thankyou Captain Obvious!" Jade shouted to her, turning around to Tori, she went back to the peep hole again.

"JADE!" Beck shouted as the door was kicked down...


	3. Chapter 3

**HERE IT IS! Please review and follow because there is a plot twist yet to come!**

The door flew down, causing the floor to shudder and some dust off the carpet to fly into the air. 3 men ran in holding sacks and hammers, screaming at the top of their lungs. They each wore balaclavas on their faces, black denim jackets and heavy, military boots. The leading man was tall and probably weighed the same as all the girls put together.

"Give us the child!" He screamed, Cat clung onto the child tighter than she was before with her legs wrapped around Destiny's waist as well, for extra safety. She shuffled back with her bum attached to the floor and used her legs to push herself backwards towards the window. Beck turned to the girls on the carpet, his arm was outstretched, covering Jade's face. "Cat run!" He shouted to her, not purposely trying to scare her or make her upset. Jade pulled Cat up by the wrist and pushed her towards the bathroom, Cat weaved her way past Tori with Destiny close to her chest, she pushed open the door to the bathroom and it slammed shut by itself. The men chased after her, having to get past the defences of Beck, Jade and Tori – they were moving furniture in front of the bathroom door while Beck was fighting off one of the men. The shortest, yet scariest looking man grabbed onto Tori's shoulders and slammed her down on the floor, she bashed her head against the solid wood table as she fell, leaving a deep cut that started to bleed out instantly. She felt dizzy and her vision was like when she tried to read anything from a book, the way she felt when she knew to get her glasses from the bookshelf in her room. Regardless, she got back up and managed to push Jade out the way of a dining room chair the middle sized man had thrown towards her; they were both safe but scared.

Beck, once out of trouble from the men, knocked quietly on the bathroom door in hope of hearing the bubbly teen and the cute child happily laughing. He put his ear closer to the door and heard Destiny babbling, he decided they were perfectly okay so he slid the lock across the door and went back to defending the girls.

He looked to his girlfriend, then across the room, "Jade!" He shouted across the room to Jade, defending herself with a wooden photo frame from the short man armed with a hammer. Jade looked across to him, he saw she was crying slightly - Beck rushed over to the man and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards into the wall – leaving a crack where his back had slammed against it. Jade pushed the frame in front and onto the carpet then wrapped her arms around Beck's neck, he carried her over to her bedroom part of their room and put her between his and Cat's bed's, then tended to the other man with his equally heavy military boots, fists and the objects around him. Eventually, the two men were injured so much they couldn't fight back so they left.

Jade stood up, still wrapping a bandage around her wrist where the photo frame's glass had stabbed and cut her, "Beck, where's Tori?" She asked, her boyfriend looked around and awkwardly brushed his hand through his hair. "Wasnt she helping you?"

"No, she just... disappeared... Beck!"

Beck stepped towards Jade, desperate to know what she was going to say. "Yeah?"

"Where's the third dude?"

Beck grabbed onto Jade's hand and entwined his fingers with hers for safety, he picked up the hammer one of the men had entered with and kept it at his side as they walked around the hotel room – several people from the other rooms were now crowded around the door space, along with the manageress and a few maids but for some reason, didn't have the guts to come inside. Jade unlocked the bathroom door using her hair grip and it slowly opened, there she was!

"Cat!" Jade exclaimed happily, her best friend was tied down to the toilet seat with duct tape around her mouth and across her eyes.

Slowly Jade pulled it all off, trying not to hurt her. When she was finally free, Cat leaped into Jades arms and sobbed into her shoulder.

"The man, he took Destiny! And Tori too! She was only trying to help me but he hurt her and then used her arm to smash the window open because it was locked! I was trying to talk to Destiny as normally as I could to keep her calm while holding onto Tori's hand whenever I could, Tori was crying though and the man couldn't care less!" Cat breathed heavily as if she'd been completely oxygen starved but continued, "Then I heard you knocking, well one of you..."

"Me..." Beck raised his hand with an apologetic look on his face, Jade squeezed his hand to assure him it was okay.

"And the man covered Tori's mouth so she wouldn't make a noise, he didn't really mind Destiny babbling because it would seem more natural to you! So then he threw Tori out the window and she cut all her side on this sharp bit of glass that was still sticking out from the frame and then her knees, when she fell all the way to the bottom onto the glass that'd fell from it. So I rushed over and looked out and screamed out to her to run but she couldn't move with the glass in her legs so the man snatched Destiny forcefully from my arms then slammed me down onto the toilet seat, he put Destiny down then used some duct tape in his pocket to tape my mouth, then a rope to tie me down. When I was secure, he jumped also, taking Destiny with him and landing on Tori's leg which probably sprained her ankle or something! Destiny was fine though, so was that evil, twisted man!" Cat held both Jade's and Beck's hands and they had a group hug with Cat squeezing them both tight. "I'm sorry..." She whispered between gasps.

"It's fine, absolutely fine Cat." Beck sighed quietly, he hugged his small friend and held her hand as the trio walked back into the main room, the other occupants and the workers were still there watching, the decent ones had left but the remaining people were taking photographs and muttering between themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

First thing the next morning, Beck, Jade and Cat got themselves dressed then headed out to find Tori. The first place they were heading to was the airport to check with security if anyone had seen Tori recently, they had to start somewhere.

Jade approached a tall man dressed in a security officer's uniform, his name badge said Mike. "Um, hey, my name's Jade, this is Beck and that's Cat" Jade began, Cat waved to him with

a glum look on her face.

"Hi Mike" Cat said un-enthusiastically, Mike put up his hand to her and turned back to Jade who carried on, "Mike, our friend and... my sister have been kidnapped by a dude and we need to check if they've been here, could you help us?"

Mike nodded and walked off towards an office, the teens decided to follow him. In there were nearly one hundred camera screens, filled with nearly a million people in total. Mike sat at a computer and tapped a few things into it, he turned to Jade.

"What's your name love?"

"Jade West, we're looking for a 16 year old girl-"

"Does your friend have brown, wavy hair?" Mike asked them, Cat clapped her hands. Beck smiled, "Yeah, yeah she does, she's 16, about my height?"

"We've seen her, well, if it is her – take a look." Mike clicked play on a clip that said 'AIRPORT-15/02/13-18:45'.

On the clip was just typical behaviour in an airport for about 3 minutes but then frame by frame, a man holding a blonde haired baby and holding a teenager's hand walked into shot, Mike clicked pause.

"Was that your friend? And your sister?" Jade smiled, so did Beck and Cat –"Yes! Where are they?" Jade laughed happily, Beck had never seen Jade so happy over something to do with Tori before, it was strange, but good. Maybe Jade didn't hate the brunette as much as everyone thought. Mike sighed and played the clip again from where he had paused it beforehand.

_17 HOURS EARLIER._

The man pulled Tori closer to him as they approached check in. She couldn't help but let a tear slide down her cheek as they got to the front of the queue and were bundled with questions from the check-in girl, Tori couldn't look at the woman in the eye. "Never travelled before?" She asked the man, he laughed like it was a normal situation. "Actually we have, we just made new passports last week because Louisa's photo was from when she was eight! And Freya here didn't have one at all. We're visiting their mother in England because she's fallen ill." The man had it all planned out, Tori thought. Until the woman asked another question.

"Okay, just to identify you each, this is Freya?"

"Yes ma'am. I'd get her to tell you herself but she cant talk!" He laughed, he placed a hand on Tori's shoulder to make it seem like he was a loving parent, he was anything but. "And you darling? What's your name?" She questioned Tori, the man spoke for her, "That's Louisa" The woman laughed,

"Sorry sir but your daughter needs to answer this, its just for security. He nodded and squeezed Tori's shoulder a little, as if forcing her to play along. She hesitated and looked up at the woman.

"You've been in the wars haven't you dear, oh my! Oh, your side's bleeding as well love, are you okay?"

Tori tried to hold back the truth and herself crying, "I'm fine... My name's Louisa Vega – I mean Tori Gorge – I mean Louisa Gorge, Louisa Gorge..."

_PRESENT TIME_

"They went to England?!" Jade screamed at the man, he backed away – he was scared of Jade but to be honest, who wasn't? He wrote down a couple of numbers and words from the screen onto a piece of orange paper, he handed it to Beck. "Give that to Jessica at the check-out desk, she'll get you on a first class boarding to England, free of charge... if that's what you want of course..."

Beck looked confused, "Course we do but... is this allowed? I mean, for all of us to go to England it must be like $2000?" Mike nodded and rubbed his hand through his hair, "You teens look like you genuinely care for your friend and your sister, I can tell you need to find them. I'd be the same if it were my kids, take the flight and call me when you find them, my numbers on the back of the paper." Mike smiled and Cat hugged him excitedly, Jade did the same, followed with a firm handshake from Beck. They left the camera room and headed for check-in.

Once they got to London Airport, the teens were overwhelmed at the sights, there were bright green trees, equally spread out in a park only a few metres away with butterflies fluttering around the make-up shops and the candy floss stand. There were fountains that old people were sat on, eating sandwiches and a single swing in the park that a child and his mother were sat on.

"I've always wanted to come to London, its better than I expected..." Jade smiled, she pulled out her black PearPhone and mass texted hers and Beck's mothers and Cat's brother the whole situation. Cat whispered something into Beck's ear and he nodded glumly, next thing Cat did was set her pink PearPod down on the pavement and turn up to full volume, 'La Boyz', unfortunately it was sung by Tori with just the instrumental where Cat would normally sing. "Andre made me this copy so I could rehearse it better... wanna dance?" Cat smiled, she didn't say it in a flirtatious way because she knew flirting with someone who was her best friend and her best friend's boyfriend was just rude but in a caring way, as if she knew it was exactly Beck needed to do right now.

She replayed it from the start and began her routine that she performed at Karaoke-Dokie with Tori, while singing her part in the song. People turned and smiled at the American teen and some even handed money to Beck who was sat behind Cat with his hat in his hands, not intentionally trying to beg but after receiving some money, he put it in front of Cat's feet and stood next to Cat. When the routine reached the part he knew, he joined in and laughed with Cat as they danced, he called Jade over and she joined in also, for 3 minutes, they completely forgot their current situation and were lost in the music and Cat's singing.

When the song faded out, the bystanders applauded and put change into Beck's hat – the trio smiled and hugged. Beck smiled, "I'm gonna see if there's a hotel nearby, I'll be over at that map stand just there okay? You girls should call Tori's parents and explain, oh, and stay safe. Love you both" He hugged Cat tight and gave Jade a quick kiss then jogged over to the map. The girls packed up the PearPod and began calling Tori's mom and Dad.

BANG.

Jade screamed at the top of her lungs, that was definitely a gun shot. She grabbed the girl's hand who was next to her and finally looked at her when they were both leaning against the wall. "Cat are you okay?" It wasn't Cat. It was a random British girl she had never even met, "I'm fine, I need to get back to my mom though, sorry – I think your friends over there!" The girl ran off quickly into the airport and Jade followed where the girl had pointed to, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Cat with Beck over at the map stand. He was protecting her from something, except Cat looked calm, like she wasn't aware of what was happening, like she was asleep. Beck held Cat around the waist with one hand on her head, he looked up to the sky to where the helicopter was positioned, he saw another man lean out with a gun in hand, Jade saw him too.

She screamed without realising, it was like she didn't even think it through. "Beck!" He turned, he lifted up Cat over his shoulder and ran towards his girlfriend, he lay Cat down on the pavement and he hugged Jade, she let loose into his shoulder, she cried.

"What's happening Beck? What's wrong with Cat?!" She whispered, Beck stroked her hair soothingly,

"Cat's fine, she just got pushed down when everyone was running away from the helicopter, she fell and bumped her head – she passed out, she's okay though don't worry." Jade stood up, still shaking, Beck lifted Cat again and held Jade's hand, "In the helicopter is a shooter, except I think its the man who took Tori and Destiny – I recognise him. Problem is, I think he recognises me because he fired at me, that's what the gun shot was babe." He pulled Jade closer to him and they speed-walked to the only place Beck knew in London.

His father's house.


	5. Chapter 5

**i named this chapter, 'Secret Attack' i thought it suits it well, if you have any ideas for my next victorious story then let me know!**

His parents had recently divorced which didn't bother Beck much, he was old enough to understand why and what would change which wasn't much, he still lived in his RV on the driveway except when he went inside, he didn't expect to see his father. Beck thumped on the door, he was terrified but tried not to let it show so the girls would trust him. Cat had woken up and was standing next to Jade at the bottom of the steps to Mr Oliver's house. It was huge and the most beautiful house the girls had ever seen. Beck paced around on the top step and looked up at the sky, he couldn't see any helicopters or gun men but he could hear police sirens, obviously they knew about the shootings.

The large door with the brass knocker opened and a tall man who had a striking resemblance to Beck, answered, last time Beck had seen his Dad was when a dog nearly killed him. Beck's mom wanted to let Beck date Jade, Beck's Dad didn't. Long story short, his parents divorced because of Jade.

The man looked surprised, "Beck? Why are you here? What's- What's wrong?2"He stammered, Beck took Jade's hand, Jade was crying into Cat's shoulder, and asked his Dad, "May we come in? Its to do with the shootings."

"Oh goodness, yes, yes, come in son. Jade. You're Cat?" He replied, when he mentioned Jade it was in an unfriendly tone but Beck didn't really care. "Yes sir, I'm Cat."

Inside Mr. Oliver's house, it was huge, when they first stepped in, the girls gasped in astonishment. There were two twin staircases leading to the left and right sides of the house, at the bottom of each staircase on a table was a vase full of white roses, above and in the centre was a beautiful chandelier and on each wall were photos of different people, Jade noticed some were of Beck when he was younger, and one recent one of him and Jade. Maybe Mr Oliver had grown to accept Jade slightly?

They had been issued a bedroom to share by Beck's father, it was actually Beck's bedroom for when he stayed over but the girls had wanted to all stay in one room for extra safety. Cat was in Beck's spare bed, Jade was in his and Beck was on the floor with a duvet and pillow. He couldn't sleep though, and Jade had only just fallen asleep, Cat had fell asleep about 10 minutes from hitting the pillow as normal. Beck pushed off the duvet and opened his bedroom door; he knew his way around the house briefly and could navigate around quite easily. He tip-toed across the landing then down the right staircase that curved around and led to the kitchen, living room and dining room. He used the light projecting from his PearPhone to view each of the pictures on the wall as he walked, it was mostly Beck and his sister that no one apart from his family knew about but there were a few of his Grandparents and other distant relatives on his father's side. Once he reached the living room, he sat on the couch and felt a piece of paper under his butt. He pulled it from under him and read it,

'Cat Valentine – 16 - DEAD. Jade West – 17 - DEAD'

Beck crumpled it up and threw it down angrily, then it hit him. Dead? He sprinted back upstairs and into his room, accidently slamming his bedroom door as he entered – both girls jumped up, Jade with her night-time pair of scissors outstretched towards Beck. He shouted, "We need to leave!" He toned it down slightly, "My Dad had a sheet of paper that said you both were dead, its his handwriting so we need to leave before you do end up dead." He opened the wardrobe and pulled out a suitcase, he unzipped it and saw it was full of girls clothes, he took out a t-shirt and looked at the label, Layla Oliver.

Beck grunted and tipped up the suitcase angrily, he then pulled all the clothes from his wardrobe and shoved them into his now empty suitcase, when it was full, he zipped it up and instructed the girls, "Right, go into the room next door and get the clothes out of my sister's wardrobe that you like, she's the same size as you I reckon Jade, There should be underwear too, and hair brushes and stuff – take whatever, she doesn't live here anymore..." Jade was going to question her boyfriend about this secret sister but decided it wouldn't help the situation. She did as she was told and with Cat, went next door to pack.

Once they were each packed, it was 3:23am. Beck's father was still sleeping in the main bedroom and the housekeepers weren't due till 7 anyway. The trio ran through the hallway, heading toward the main doors, they eventually reached it but when they pulled down the handle and unlocked the door, it only managed to open a couple of centimetres. Something was in the way...

Cat pressed her face on the side of the door and saw the door-stopper, "It's got chains around the door! And your Dad's car's gone..."

Beck groaned, "My Dad's got something to do with the shootings and Tori being taken, I reckon he's got something to do with Destiny as well... Oh my god. Is my Dad even here still?!" He sprinted back upstairs for the second time to check on his Dad, leaving the girls by the door that was still slightly ajar. Big mistake.

"Jade, do you-" Cat stopped midsentence as she saw her best friend backing from the door with her finger in front of her lips, she had that look of fear in her eyes again and it was becoming contagious. Cat heard heavy footsteps on the gravel outside, she turned to the door – should she close it or leave it?


	6. Chapter 6

**LAST CHAPTER! Ooh, so how will it end? Quick summary, Jade, Cat and Beck are in Beck's dad's house in london but his fathers nowhere to be seen, oh and behind the door are men and they arent nice... Let me know if you enjoyed it and tell me what i should do next! Thanks again by the way for the reviews, follows, favourites and overall views on my very first fanfic!**

She left it alone. She instead grasped the handle of her pink suitcase and pulled it towards her, Jade did the same except she wanted to call for Beck but she couldn't, wouldn't, shouldn't.

Three series of polite knocks. Once, knock, knock. Cat looked for advice at Jade, she looked back – terrified. Twice, knock, knock. Jade pulled Cat's wrist and walked as calmly as she could into the kitchen, she knew it had a back door into the huge garden. Three times, knock, knock. The door crashed down, Jade could hear Beck's footsteps above her. She didn't think it through.

"BECK! DOWN COME DOWN! BECK!" Jade shouted, the men's footsteps got heavier as they approached the kitchen, "Cat hide in the cupboard."

"But what about you?"

"Just hide Cat!" Jade shouted at her, she was now extremely scared of what might happen. She grabbed her scissors from her pocket and a knife from the drawer and kept it in her right hand, she held them both outstretched and stood in front of the cupboard Cat was in, she would die protecting her best friend or die trying.

A tall man came in and poked his head around the door, he saw Jade. He smiled and stood upright in the doorway with his right arm still outstretched and unseen behind the wall. "Put your weapons down dear. Or your boyfriend will get it." Jade hesitated but dropped them on the tiles then kicked them backwards towards the cupboards, she cried and her voice was shaky. "You took Tori... And Destiny didn't you?" She tried as hard as she could to sound confident and not scared but she was the opposite.

"Yes, I did. If you want them back, here!" He shouted at her, as if meaning to sound apologetic but at the same time, scary and threatening. He revealed his right hand that was clutching a teenage girls arm and pushed her forward towards Jade, Tori.

Tori hugged Jade tightly and sobbed into the Goth's shoulder, she looked terrible and disgustingly thin. Her hair was greasy and tied back in the tightest bun Jade has ever seen whereas her clothes were loose and baggy and probably two sizes too big. She had blood stains on her hands, face and old blood stains on her t-shirt just to the left of her belly button. "What about the baby? I want her back." Jade demanded, the man laughed in her face and took two steps forward. "Not until we make your boyfriend pay."

"Beck? What has Beck done?!" Tori screamed at the man, she was clearly stressed out and borderline depressed so this screaming just sounded like cries for help and desperation. "He did all this Jadelyn! The baby, the ambushing, Victoria being kidnapped, you nearly being shot outside the airport. It was all Beckett." He laughed manically, Jade shrugged in denial.

"He didn't do anything! How could he? Why would he?!" She asked quietly, the man sat down without asking and explained everything.

"Beckett-"

"Beck. His name isn't Beckett, its Beck." Jade interrupted, sitting opposite the man, followed by Tori who sat centimetres from Jade.

"Beck's sister Layla is my son's ex. She's a terrible girl and treated my son awfully, so when she came to Tori for help, I forced Beck to tell me the hotel you were staying at so I could take Destiny and treat Layla a lesson. Beck agreed and also said he'd allow me to take Tori."

Jade slumped in her seat and banged her head against the wooden table twice, there was a red mark so it was obvious it had hurt her, Cat then knocked on the cupboard door and peered out from around it. "Can I come out now? Its pretty dark in there." She complained, Jade offered her best buddy her hand which had black nail polish decorating her fingernails and pulled her out, she pulled out a chair for Cat to sit on after Tori was hugged and exclaimed about for about 2 minutes. Jade during this time, considered whether Beck had organised the whole trip because of this deal with Layla's ex boyfriend's Dad; should she be worried that Beck had risked Tori's life?

Jade looked at Tori while she was being smothered by Cat, there was an obvious bruise on her forehead and a few scratches on her arms, then there was of course the gash in her side and the fractured ankle, yeah, Beck either had meant for it to get this bad or had no idea how bad it would get, Jade just had to work out which one. "Is Beck the bad guy?" She asked the tall man, he pondered then nodded quite calmly as if it didn't mean anything at all, then he jumped up and turned the corner to the living room. He brought back a baby carrier with a fast asleep Destiny in it, Jade smiled and nodded at the man, he wasn't a bad man, just revenge seeking – like Jade was herself.

Cat slid on her plimsolls that she had kicked off under the table and grabbed an orange from the middle of the table, she put it in her hoodie pocket and tucked in her chair after saying goodbye to the man. The girls were going to take Destiny back to Layla and give her a reality check, even if Layla was the good one in all of this. They walked out of Mr. Oliver's mansion, closing the heavy wooden door with the brass door knocker behind them.


End file.
